All the friends
by Mikesch10
Summary: Ai Haibara hat ihre Kindheit in Amerika verbracht, und verdrängt diese erfolgreich. Aber was passiert, wenn Fräulein Kobayashi plötzlich von ihr wissen will, an was sie sich erinnert, wenn sie an ihre alte Schule denkt?


Ai Haibara saß in einer Klasse voller Kinder, denen sie geistig um elf Jahre voraus war und starrte aus dem blankgeputzten Fenster. Ihre türkisfarbenen Augen fixierten hin und wieder eine der bauschigen weißen Wolken, die vereinzelt über den fast makellos blauen Himmel glitten.

„Ai!"

Die rotblonden Locken sprangen um ein Kindergesicht, das nicht ihres war. An das sie sich niemals gewöhnen würde, egal wie oft sie dieses fremde Mädchen, zu dem sie geworden war, im Spiegel betrachtete. Ai Haibara, die einst Shiho Miyano geheißen hatte und Sherry genannt wurde, starrte Fräulein Kobayashi, die die ehemalige Killerin um ein Vielfaches überragte, verwirrt an.

"Sag' mal, träumst du, kleines Fräulein? Ich wollte von dir wissen, was das erste ist, an das du denken musst, wenn du dich an deine alte Schule erinnerst."

Türkisfarbene Augen weiteten sich geschockt, Kinderhände verkrampften sich in dem Rock, rotblonde Locken fielen vor ein Kindergesicht und der Atem des Mädchens ging schneller.

_"Hey, Shiho, wait for me!"_

_Das Mädchen drehte sich zu der etwas älteren Amerikanerin um und musterte sie geringschätzig. Ihre türkisfarbenen Augen verengten sich, doch ihr Gegenüber bemerkte es nicht und plapperte munter auf sie ein._

_"You were sad today, right? Come on, I want to show you something!"_

_"You want to show me 'something'? Why should I go with you?", fragte Shiho skeptisch. Sie hatte einen leichten japanischen Akzent; aus diesem Grund sprach sie nicht viel - es war einer der vielen Gründe dafür, dass sie ausgelacht wurde. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete sie nun die hyperaktive Amerikanerin, die ihr bereits eine Hand auf den Arm gelegt und sie kurzerhand mit sich gezogen hatte._

_"Keep your fingers off me!", fauchte die Jüngere fast sofort, während sie gezwungenermaßen hinter dem blonden Mädchen herstolperte. Die Blonde zog sie zu der Treppe, die zum Dachboden führte und kletterte schnell hinauf._

_"No", erwiderte sie schließlich. "I just want to show you something. I'll let you go when you've seen it, but please take a look at it!", erklärte sie ungewöhnlich ernst. Die Blonde stand vor einer ramponierten alten Kiste, die fest in eine alte Decke eingeschlagen war. "You must promise me not to tell anyone about it, because, they wouldn't be happy with this..."_

_Shiho verdrehte die Augen, verschränkte die Arme und unterbrach ihr Gegenüber "Just show it to me, so I can go", schnaubte sie desinteressiert._

_Das blonde Mädchen nickte, dreht sich um und öffnete die Kiste, die beinahe auseinanderfiel. Vorsichtig zog sie ein Blatt Papier hervor und hielt es der blonden Halbjapanerin hin. Das Mädchen griff mit einer skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue nach der Zeichnung und musterte sie. Es war eine typische Kinderzeichnung, Farbkleckse bedeckten die gesamte Fläche, doch wenn man genauer hinsah, merkte man, das all diese Farbkleckse ein Gesicht ergaben. Es war ein verzerrtes Gesicht, aber es war eines. Türkisfarbene Augen stachen sofort aus der Masse hervor und erschlugen das Mädchen fast._

_Sie waren kalt._

_Eiskalt._

_Gefühllos._

_Ihre Augen._

_"That's how people see you, Shiho! I've got a picture of everyone in our class! And you have to..."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Sorry, what did you say?", erkundigte sich die Amerikanerin verdutzt._

_"I told you to shut up! So that is how you think I am? Cold? Emotionalless?", fauchte die rotblonde Halbjapanerin zornig, während sie ihren Blick nicht von der Zeichnung nahm._

_"No!", widersprach die Blonde heftig. "That's just how your mask is! I think, you are another person! Gentle... And friendly. But you never show your feelings to anyone! I've never seen you laughing or crying or even smiling! Why? Why don't you..."_

_Das Geräusch, das die Hand der Halbjapanerin auf der Haut der blonden Amerikanerin erzeugte, hallte auf dem Dachboden wider. Das Mädchen hielt sich verdutzt die Wange und starrte ihr Gegenüber mit großen Augen an._

_"That's none of your business", zischte Shiho abweisend und legte der anderen ihre Zeichnung vor die Füße. Die braunen Augen des Mädchens fixierten die Zeichnung._

_"That hurts...", hauchte sie schließlich. "Why did you..."_

_"You don't know me! Nobody will ever know or understand me! I know you for two weeks now and you want me to tell you something, noone in the world will ever know? You think, you know me, because you've drawn a damn picture of me? Why did you do this? Only because you hate our class that much?"_

_"No! I just drew it, because I want to know them! They are all the friends that I never know, because nobody in the world would like somebody like me!" Resigniert ließ sie den Kopf hängen. "I'm just the crazy girl that can't keep secrets and alwys speaks like a waterfall..."_

_Shiho stutzte. Auf einmal breitet sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen aus._  
_Das erste Lächeln, das sie in Amerika jemals gelächelt hatte._

_"Well", erwiderte sie sanft und hob die Zeichnung wieder auf. "Then we are two girls feeling the same, aren't we?"_

_Die Blonde hob den Kopf, blinzelte zwischen ihren glatten Haarsträhnen zu Shiho empor. "You do?", fragte sie leise. Ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung stand im Raum, nachdem das Mädchen seinen Satz beendet hatte._  
_Hoffnung und Mitleid._

_"Yes", erwiderte Shiho und hielt dem Mädchen seine Zeichnung hin._

Ai Haibara stand auf und sah Fräulein Kobayashi direkt in die Augen. "Ich denke an all die Freunde, die ich nie kennen werde", antwortete sie auf deren Frage.


End file.
